


A Day with a Cop

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day with a Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for mcdanno-fan5. LAPD is holding another police auction. But besides selling the usual confiscated items, they're also auctioning off a day with any of their officers. Someone bids and wins a day with Officer Brian O'Conner. But little did Brian and the bidder(s) know that they'll end up in bed together before the day is over.

Dominic Toretto happened to hear the LAPD was having a public auction and noticed a few clunkers that he could turn into gold for cheap so he made sure to have enough money for that. But when he heard the LAPD was going to auction off a few of their own for some backwater charity, he picked up some extra money to maybe think of spending some time with one of the hot mamacita cops.  

Dom got his three clunkers that he wanted and then stuck around for the auction.  The officers who were being auctioned were in their day clothes, partly as it was almost a hundred degrees with the heat index, and had their badges hanging from their necks.  Dom sat towards the middle on the inside of his section and the local Sergeant started to call the officers up one at a time - Officer Sanchez, Officer Lopez, Officer Gomez.  None were catching Dom's eye until Tanner introduced whom he called his protege, Officer Brian O'Conner.  Brian was wearing a partially unbuttoned collarless white shirt rolled up his forearms, his badge hanging just to the point the buttons started in earnest, and baggy jeans and the final touch a pair of beat up Chucks.

A few of the ladies started bidding before Tanner even got a starting price in the air.  Dom saw Brian shove his hands in his pockets and scuff the makeshift stage with his shoe - he could understand the guy's uneasiness so he decided to end it for him.  He raised his paddle and with his last five grand in pocket for the day ended Brian's misery.  The ladies turned around and scowled at Dom and all he could do was shrug.

A half hour later the auction was done and Dom went to claim Brian for the day.  He handed over his cash which surprised the woman who was handling the charity drive but took it and called Brian over so he and Dom could be introduced.  Brian came over and he said, "Thanks man for saving me."

Dom chuckled, "No problem.  They looked a little shady.  I'm Dom Toretto by the way." Dom held his hand out and Brian shook it firmly.

"As you know, Brian O'Conner, Tanner's protege," Brian replied.  Dom noted something different in the statement but he figured they just met so it wasn't any of his business.  

"You ready to go?  They're delivering my cars tomorrow so I'm free for the day."

Brian glanced at all the impounded cars and said, "Yeah I'm ready to go."  As they started walking away Brian asked, "Which ones did you get?"

"I got a Charger, a Road Runner, and a Mustang."

"Nice choices.  I'm more into the rice rockets but I can respect the power behind the classics."

"You race?" Dom asked surprised.

Brian said, "I'll answer that later."

Dom looked around and saw they were still near other officers and he said, "Gotcha."

"You mind if we stop by my car? I've got a couple of changes of clothes to grab.  Didn't have any idea what would be on the agenda today so I came prepared."

"Yeah.  Sure.  We can swing by my garage if you want to see a couple of the cars I'm working on or if you have anything in mind."

"You don't mind the beach do ya?"

"Not big on the water but I don't mind relaxing under an umbrella."

"I'll have to work on changing that.  That's the main place I feel at home is on my board in the water."

"You surf?"

"Don't get to do it too often but when I do it centers me."

"That's me and cars.  I wouldn't know what to do without working on cars."

"Sweet.  Looks like we got a lot in common already.” Brian grinned.

Finally Dom and Brian left the auction area and Dom drove them to his house.  Dom pointed up the stairs and said, “Bathroom is second door on the left so you can change.  You want anything to drink?”

“Sure.  Whatever you’re having is good.” Brian said as he went up the stairs with his duffel bag.

Dom grabbed two beers and waited for Brian to come back down.  He was sitting at the table when Brian came back down he was in black swim trunks and a white tee shirt.  Dom raised the beer and Brian grinned as he took the bottle.  

"Ready to go?" Brian asked.

“Do you not slow down?” Dom asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“When I’m on the water.” Brian answered truthfully.

“Well then Bullet, let me get changed and we’ll be ready to go.” Dom said as he stood up from his seat.  He motioned to the other seats and said, “Make yourself at home.  I’ll be ready in a few minutes and then we can hit the beach.”

“Sounds good.” Brian said as he tipped his beer bottle back as he took a drink.

Dom caught himself looking a few seconds too long and had to take a step back and shake himself.  He didn’t know what it was but he hadn’t looked at another man like he was looking at Brian since he was a teenager and Mia had caught them making out.  She was too young to understand so after that incident he only looked at women.  Brian though was bringing out every protective and lust filled cell in Dom’s body.  He went upstairs and closed his door - he hoped he could keep things platonic between himself and Brian.  His sister though, needed to stay out of reach as Brian seemed to be the type of guy she would fall for - hard but she wasn't the only Toretto. The only trouble was that he was already there and he couldn't give Brian up.

After he gathered his thoughts and got himself out of the gutter he changed into his beach clothes and grabbed the beach bag that was in his room.  He came down the stairs and found Brian sprawled in his chair fiddling with the label on his beer bottle.  Brian glanced up at Dom and almost whistled but held it in for fear of being pummeled to death.  He saw Dom in a tank top with navy and orange patterned shorts on with a pair of basic black flip flops.  Dom fidgeted just barely but Brian noticed and he smirked, “Giving the work boots a rest?”

Dom chuckled and said, “Something like that.”

Brian stood and sat the bottle on the table and asked, “Ready to get out of here?”

“I’m ready.”

Brian walked passed Dom and Dom followed behind Brian a couple of paces.  He picked up his keys off the side table and locked the door behind them and went over to his car.  The drive to the closest beach was in silence as both men were lost in thought.  Dom trying to figure out what the hell he was doing and Brian was trying to contain his spontaneous impulse to say, “The hell with the beach.  Let’s just fuck our brains out today.”  He hadn’t missed Dom perusing his body and he was sure Dom was feeling the charge between the two.

Brian kept his personal life very private and his bed partners even more private from his co-workers, even his boss and so-called mentor Sgt. Tanner didn’t know anything.  While Brian liked the ladies, he preferred men.  His co-workers didn’t need to know that but he was rethinking all of it if something were to start between him and Dom.  He wanted to smack his forehead with his palm but then Dom would start asking questions, possibly about his sanity.  

At the beach Dom parked right by one of many surfboard rental buildings and got out of the car. Brian followed and kept it to himself how thoughtful Dom seemed to be.  Brian went up to the counter and rented one of the long boards.  The guy passed one over the counter and gave Brian a small can of wax and a cloth.  Dom watched the transaction and it seemed Brian knew what he was doing.  Brian carried his board back over to Dom and asked, “So where do you want to sit?  It doesn’t seem too busy right now.”

Dom glanced passed Brian and noticed a small two person pavillion not taken and said, “Right over there.” Dom pointed to the pavillion and Brian nodded his head.

“Meet you there in an hour.  Gonna see how many waves I can catch first.” Brian grinned as he turned towards the water.

Dom walked towards the seats he found, and tossed the towels in the extra chair as he watched Brian toss the wax can onto the sand and walk into the water. It was like Brian lived in the water. He walked out until the water was up to his chest and then slipped onto his board.  He paddled the rest of the way out and sat and waited for a good wave.  What he didn’t know officially was that as Dom watched him in the water he was having a hard time not going into the water and pulling his ass to shore.  

An hour and a half later Brian drug himself over to the chairs and collapsed on top of the towels.  Brian’s grin was infectious and Dom returned the grin as he asked, “You want me to grab some food?”

“Yeah.  Anything close by is good.” Brian said as he found some food shacks.

“Shrimp good?”

“Shrimp's fine.”

Dom pushed himself out of the chair and he went over to the shrimp shack and ordered a bucket of mixed shrimp and two Coronas.  When he came back he noticed Brian had the towels arranged so he was sitting on two and then one between the chairs for the shrimp and their beer.  Dom also noticed one put to the side to stay dry - things weren't boding well for him.

Dom set the bucket between the chairs and handed Brian one of the Coronas in his hand before he got comfortable in his repositioned chair.  He sipped his drink and watched as Brian pulled out a couple breaded shrimp to eat first.  Dom leaned forward and picked a couple of the broiled shrimp out of the bucket and ate those trying to match Brian in shrimp quantity but Brian seemed to have him beat.  Dom ate close to a pound of shrimp and Brian finished the bucket like it wasn't an additional one and half pounds of shrimp.

After they were done eating and one refill on the beer Brian turned to Dom and said, “How about you get in the water too?  No surf boards, just the water.”

“I’m not big on the ocean.” Dom said as he looked out at the expanse of water.

“I won’t leave your side.” Brian said seriously as he finished the last of his second beer.

“Fine but I’m still not a fan of the ocean.” Dom submitted, refusing to admit there was a slight pout involved 

Brian grinned and said, “Come on.”  

Dom followed Brian out into the water and noticed Brian taking his time letting Dom get acclimated and as they got further out with the waves sweeping over their chests Brian started to swim and Dom stopped where he was standing.  The water brushed his shoulders and Dom glared at Brian.  Brian caught the look and laughed, “I’m not going far.  Come on.”

“Told ya I don’t like it.”

Brian swam up beside Dom and asked gently, “Can’t swim?  Or just don’t like the water?”

Dom had his arms crossed and he could feel the pout returning.  “Swimming is fine, but in a pool.”

Brian held his hand out and said, “I won’t let ya go.”

Dom raised an eyebrow and asked, “Not a self-conscious bone in your body is there?”

Brian glanced at the crowds building up and said, “Nope.  Don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“And you’re cop.  Bad combination.” Dom chuckled but he uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Brian.

“Works for the UC work.” Brian said as he took Dom’s hands and kicked them further out, enjoying the feel of the water and Dom’s trust in him already.  When he got them a few more feet out he let go of one of Dom’s hands but didn’t let go of him and they just bobbed in the waves and relaxed.  Dom would amend his statement later that he loved the water as much as Brian but only when Brian held his hand.  Brian didn’t keep Dom out in the water too long but he knew that you couldn’t just sit in the sand or a chair all day at the beach.  When they got into the shallower water, where they could walk - Brian kept a hold of Dom’s hand. He only let go, when he absolutely had to and that was with great reluctance.

Dom glanced at Brian and he felt the reluctance as Brian pulled away.  He was fighting internally as well and hoped the day turned out well - a lot could still happen.  He knew that they were in the throes of flirting with each other but they were still definitely feeling each other out.  Brian broke Dom out of his thoughts when they got to the pavillion to dry off some, “You want to see my pet project?”

Dom looked over at Brian and said, “Pet project?”

Brian grinned and said, “Evo VII holed up in my garage.  Tanner doesn’t even know about it.”

Dom could feel the excitement pouring off of Brian and said, “Are you trying to not be a cop some time soon?”

Brian shrugged, “I’m a little bit of everything which makes me excellent at my job but I’m also a risk taker.”

“Just waiting to blatantly break the law.” Dom snickered.

“We’ll see.  So what do you race when you’re not doing your day job?”

“Not telling then you’ll arrest me and that wouldn’t end well.”

“Definitely has perks though.” Brian completely missed the flush that appeared on Dom’s skin as he gathered their stuff to put into the bag.

Dom swallowed and he coughed before he replied, “Still not telling.”

Brian turned around and he would deny pouting,  “Not fair.  You know my car.”

“You’ll know once you get your car going and manage to get into the scene.  We don’t take to cops around.” Dom said as a word of caution.

“I’m good at blending and only you know I’m a cop.” Brian said with confidence.

Dom looked him over and said, “You stand out in every crowd you’re in.”

Brian smirked, “If we hadn’t met you wouldn’t have even looked twice.”

Dom laughed and said, “But we have and I say you can’t make it in the scene.”

“How about I tag along to one race after I’ve passed your test and if I can’t cut it I won’t race my car when it’s done.” Brian suggested.

Dom said, “You’ll still race when your car’s finished.  I wanna see if you’re a buster or not.”

“Against whom?” Brian asked curiously.

“You’ll see.” Dom said enigmatically.

“So I’ll either be a Buster or Bullet?”

“We’ll see.” Dom said as he picked up the bag from the chair.

At the car Brian asked, “Can I drive?” He was waiting for Dom to make a comment about no one driving his car so his response surprised Brian.

“Think you can handle it?” Dom said as he dangled the keys in front of Brian.

“You wanna see?” With that Brian took Dom’s keys and they traded seats.  Brian maneuvered the Chevelle out of the parking lot and onto the highway going south.  Brian worked the car into it’s highest gear and slipped through the LA traffic with ease.  He might have to amend his statement of liking rice rockets better if this car was anything to go by but he wouldn’t tell Dom.

Dom watched Brian drive his car and that Brian was pushing ninety even in the heavy traffic.  He had to look away and catch his breath because he knew they weren’t gonna make it much further than getting out of the car if he had his say.  Brian made his exit and slowed the car down to make the few turns to get to his house and he parked Dom’s car in the alley beside his garage.  

They got out of the car and Brian slipped inside the garage with Dom following him.  Brian handed Dom his keys back and asked, “Did I pass?”

“Maybe.” Dom grumbled.  He didn’t want to admit that Brian was blowing through every one of his gaskets and that scared Dom.  His parents, if they saw him now, would probably be roaring with laughter.  He was never this awkward with any of his past lovers.

Brian accepted the answer and pulled the oil cloth off of his car.  It still needed a paint job but Brian presented it like it was the finished product.  “This is my baby - Lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“Sheer luck brought her to me.” Brian grinned.

Dom rubbed his face with his hands and said, “Only the Irish.”

Brian heard the laughter and said, “Can’t help it.”

Dom moved around to the hood of the car and he asked, “What else needs to be done?”

Brian leaned inside the window and pushed the button to release the hood.  He said, “New fuel injection system and putting in the computer.”

“And a paint job.  Any colors in mind?” Dom asked as he looked at Brian.

“Not for sure but I’ll get there eventually.”

“Bring this by DTs and I’ll get the parts for ya.  You’ll be racing in no time.” Dom said hoping Brian would want to spend more time with him.

“You own DTs?  I’ve heard about your shop.” Brian felt embarrassed that he didn’t recognize Dom earlier.

“Yeah.  That and Toretto’s Market in Echo Park.” Dom said as he bent back over the front of the car looking at Brian’s work with the engine.

Brian was glad that Dom couldn’t see his face at the mention of the shops that he owned - he felt stupid.  Dominic Toretto had a record and had just finished parole, his case was well known no matter what department you were in, and Brian couldn’t believe he still wanted to spend time with him and possibly if they could get away from their cars - be fucked by him.  Brian let out a quiet groan and Dom glanced at him.  “You alright Brian?”

“I’m good.” Brian said as he walked over to where Dom was tweaking a few wires.  Brian looked over Dom’s olive skin and noticed it was a shade redder from their day in the sun and knew he was in trouble.  All roads leading to hell were nothing compared to what he was thinking at that moment.  Dominic Toretto would be his sin in life and probably kill him eventually.  

Dom glanced up and saw Brian’s eyes travelling over his body and his fingers tapping restlessly on his thigh.  He decided to end their misery and stood up - the collision almost knocked them over but as Dom pulled Brian close with one arm, his other stayed braced against the hood.  Their mouths fought for dominance but Brian let Dom win round one and followed his lead.

Dom’s grip tightened on his hip and Brian let out a quiet groan.  His hands snaked around Dom’s back and Dom let out a soft sigh feeling Brian grip his shoulder blades trying to stay upright.  A few minutes later after playfully nipping at Brian’s mouth Dom pulled away for a fraction of a second to ask, “Bed?”

“Too far.” Brian breathed as he tried to catch Dom’s mouth again.

Dom nudged Brian’s head back and he made short work of Brian’s brain cells as he kissed along his throat, tasting the ocean on his skin.  He pushed his hips closer to Brian as he pulled him even closer as his teeth scraped along the sensitive skin.  Brian let out a whine and Dom chuckled.  He didn’t know why they didn’t just stay in and do this all day but hopefully this wouldn’t be the last time.

“Fucking beautiful.” Dom said as he pulled his mouth away reluctantly.

“Fucking is right.  Damn.” Brian moaned as he made short work of their swim trunks.  Dom’s hands were all over Brian’s body and as Brian pushed their trunks off their hips, Dom’s fingers worked their way over Brian’s ass cheeks.  Brian arched against Dom and panted, “Drop the hood.”

Dom didn’t want to move his hands but he forced one off of Brian and he made quick work of slamming the hood shut.  The two melded against the hood thankful for the mostly even surface and Dom asked, “Lube?”

Brian’s head hit the hood as Dom nipped at his neck and he croaked, “Toolbox with the radio on top.”

Dom glanced around and saw the toolbox against the wall by the door they came in.  “Don’t move.” Dom ordered as he slipped off the car hood.

Brian could only swallow, he couldn’t move if he wanted to, he was stuck to the hood of his car until they could peel themselves away from it.

Dom was back with the tube and he even found a condom, not that he was worried about Brian’s status with anything.  He slicked two of his fingers and went back to kissing Brian on his mouth and working him into a puddle as he tortured his nipples.  Brian let out a yelp feeling two fingers push past the tight ring of muscle but Dom soothed him with gentle kisses and gentle words.  Brian’s body relaxed and Brian moaned, “More.  Please?”

Dom grinned at Brian’s politeness and he slipped a third finger inside as he continued to stretch him.  He looked over his lover trusting him to bring him pleasure and Dom couldn’t help but nuzzle along Brian’s neck as he marked along the top left side of Brian’s pec.  Brian could hide it easily but still show it off if he wanted too.  Dom could feel Brian’s arousal peaking if Brian fucking his fingers were anything to go by.  Dom removed his fingers gently and Brian whimpered.  

Dom slipped the condom on and used some of the lube still making his fingers slick to cover the outside of the condom.  He pushed in gently but as soon as he breached the muscle ring his dick slid in to the hilt and he felt like he found home.  He rested his forehead against Brian’s shoulder and Brian moaned, “Close Dom.  Fuck me.”

Dom fell apart at those words and started short, hard strokes and Brian groaned in pleasure.  Dom wasn’t able to stay quiet either as he grunted and groaned as he pushed them closer to the edge.  He thought this was a nice way to christian the car and a very nice start to what could possibly be a relationship.  

Brian wrapped his legs around Dom’s waist and he met Dom’s thrusts.  The panting and whimpers were all that could be heard outside their skin slipping on the car hood.  Brian’s hands finally settled one on Dom’s shoulder and the other rested on the back of Dom’s head.  Dom wanted to touch Brian but they were precarious enough that he was having to brace them against the hood.  Dom felt more than heard Brian come against their overheated skin and followed Brian over the edge, groaning loudly and finally having to slide off the edge of the car and leave the immediate warmth of Brian’s body.

Brian had to let Dom go as he slid off the car and he propped himself on his elbows as he watched Dom dispose of the condom.  He didn’t want to move the rest of the day but he wanted them to be comfortable for the coming rounds so he suggested, “Think we can make it to my room?”

Dom looked at his cocky grin and asked, “Nude?”

“If I had a privacy fence.”

“Then we’ll have to build one.”

Brian fell back against the car and thought that Dom would definitely be his death but until then his dick twitched with renewed interest and he moved finally.  Dom handed his trunks back to him and they pulled them on over their hips, not bothering to tie them just enough coverage to get them inside.

 

Epilogue - One year later

Brian walked into DTs where Dom told him to meet him for dinner and saw Dom standing in a nice pair of jeans and dress shirt next to an oil cloth on a car.  Dom pulled Brian close and kissed as he whispered, “Happy anniversary.”

Brian moaned and returned the kiss.  “Happy anniversary.”

While Dom could kiss Brian all day, every day, he wanted to give Brian his present.  He pulled away and took the cloth in his hands revealing a beat up but usable Nissan Skyline.  Brian looked over the car and ran his hands over the frame.  “Beautiful Dom.  I can see it now - us side by side taking on the rest of the world.” Brian pulled Dom into another kiss.

“I love you Brian.” Dom said as he nuzzled Brian’s shorter curls.

“I love you too Dom but you said food was also involved with this visit.”

Dom let out a deep laugh and said, “You and food.  We’re going.” Dom wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist and led him out to the Dodge Charger they finished a few months back.

For dinner, they enjoyed the same shrimp shack bucket they shared together the first day they met and watched the tide ebb and flow on the ocean as the sun set.  Brian wrapped in the safety of Dom’s arms and all their worries far from their spot on the beach - only their dreams of the future going through their minds.


End file.
